That's Not How It Happend
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh have the perfect life. A little girl, the house, the job, everything. But just how did they get together? You'll find out when Livvy asks her parents that question. But will they both have different sides to the story?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK ok ok ok ok ok stop yelling at me. I know I have 2 other stories still out there. I've sat at my computer for like ever trying to finish them but I can't. Atleast right now. But this idea popped into my head and well i'm going to go with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except little Livvy Speedle and maybe a few bad guys here and there and um...a few boyfriends and girlfriends of Tim and Calleigh but you get the basic idea. But however I don't own Pam. Or Hagen.

Pairings: Tim and Calleigh and Valera and Eric

Spoilers: Um...season 1 and season 2 not season 3 or season 4 because well...let's face it the show went down the toilet. Well...kinda...i'm going to stop talking now and get on with the story.

S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh groaned as she heared giggles and a soft flop on the bed, which she knew could be only from one Livvy Speedle. Calleigh rolled over and watched Livvy crawl up next to Tim. Calleigh held back a laugh knowing that what Livvy was about to do was going to make her father angry. Livvy peered over at Calleigh and put her index finger to her lips signalling for her mom to be quiet. Calleigh smiled and nodded. Libby looked at her father, his chest rising and falling ever so lightly. Livvy smiled and inched her face towards Tim's ear.

"Daddy wake up..." whispered Livvy. Tim touched his ear but didn't wake. Livvy put on that famous stubborn Speedle expression and sighed. "DADDY I SAID WAKE UP!"

Tim jumped and fell out of bed. Livvy giggled like there was no tomorrow while Calleigh had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughs. Tim sighed and sat up slowly. "Livvy...what did Daddy tell you about waking him up like that?"

"Not to do it."

"And what did daddy say was going to happen to you if you did that again?"

"That i'd be punished."

"And how did Daddy say he was going to punish you?"

Livvy sighed. "From the tickle monster."

Tim nodded and before Livvy could blink Tim had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder tickling her sides.

"Stop daddy stop!"

"Nope...you were bad and your going to be punished."

"Daddy please please please stop...it tickles." giggled Livvy. Calleigh sat up on her elbow and smiled at the site. This is how life was supposed to be. She had the perfect family. The husband, the daughter, the job, the dog, the white fence around the house. She had it all and she never planned on giving it up.

"DADDY STOP!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because its to much fun."

"Daddy please...I can't breathe."

"Oh no." said Tim and plopped her onto the bed. "Mouth to mouth resisatation!" Tim put his palms on Livvy's chest getting ready to do CPR. Tim lift her head slightly and opened her jaw. But instead of blowing air into her passage way he blew a rasberry on her neck causing her to scream with laughter.

"Daddy! Stop seriously."

Tim nodded and helped Livvy stand up on the bed. "I told you when your bad you get punished."

Livvy smiled. "Your crazy Daddy...but I love you anyways."

Tim smiled. "I love you to...know go get ready for school."

"Ok." Livvy smiled. "Morning mommy."

"Morning baby." Calleigh smiled as Livvy ran down the hallway to her room. Calleigh smiled and sat up in bed and stretched. Tim took this as the perfect oppurtunity to make his revenge. Calleigh screamed. "TIM!"

"What..there's a rule in this house when your bad you get punished...and well Mrs. Speedle let me tell you, you were very bad last night."

"Tim..." said Calleigh sheepishly.

Tim smiled and stopped tickling Calleigh. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. Calleigh sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Calleigh tore her lips away from his to catch her breath. "We have to get ready for work and take Livvy to school."

Tim groaned. "Why is it Horatio always finds a way to ruin everything."

Calleigh kissed Tim's cheek. "I"m getting into the shower...are you just going to sit here and pout or are you coming in with me?"

Tim smiled devilishly and followed Calleigh to the bathroom.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You want me to take her in?" asked Tim.

Calleigh shook her head. "I got it." Tim nodded and smiled as Livvy came around the car door to give him a kiss.

"See you later Daddy."

"You bet...love you sweetheart."

"Love you to."

Tim smiled as he watched his two favorite people walk up to the school. Tim thanked god everyday of his life that he had with Calleigh and Livvy. If something were to ever hurt them he'd lose it. Turn into a mad man. And that wouldn't be pretty. Tim was snapped from his thoughts when he heared the car door close.

"Tim..."

"Mmmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just ...thinking."

Calleigh smiled and placed the Royal Blue SVU into drive. "Come on Mr. Thinker let's get to work."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Nice of you to join us." said Eric with a smirk as Calleigh and Tim walked up to the scene with their kits.

Tim nodded back. "Yeah well...I'm sorry I had to take my daughter to school...if that's ok with you?"

"Oh its fine with me...I don't think our victim is going anywhere." as he gestured to the body...which didn't have legs.

"You know Delko...your very funny...seriously get out of forensics and join the comedy club. I swear you'd be good at it."

"Thanks Speedle...nice to know you care."

"Yeah..i've got your back."

Calleigh rolled her eyes at the boys' daily routine. "You guys finished or are we going to stand here all day?"

Tim looked at Calleigh who smiled widely. There was no way in hell he could resist that smile. It had won him over once upon a time. Well atleast that's how his version went. Tim took one last look at Calleigh and went back to the scene.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Goodnight Livvy." said Tim as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Night baby."

"Night mommy." Tim and Calleigh smiled and turned off Livvy's bedroom light. Tim quietly closed her bedroom door and picked Calleigh up into his arms.

"Well Mr. Speedle...what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well...I was hoping for a little review of last night..."

"You were were you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well what makes you think i'll give in this time?"

"Because you can't resist me."

"Is that right?"

Tim nodded as he placed Calleigh on their bed. "MMmhmmm..."

"Well if your so irrestiable...prove it."

"My pleasure."

TBC...Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tim dipped the spoon into the spaghetti sauce and tasted it. "Mmmm.."

Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are we having tonight Mr. Cheif?"

"Spaghetti...with the Speedle's -"

"Secret sauce I know I know." Tim smiled and dipped the spoon back into the sauce so Calleigh could have a taste. Calleigh smiled in approval. "Great as always."

Tim smiled and tossed the spoon in the sink. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled and let Tim pull her close. "I love you to."

Tim smiled and placed Calleigh's hair behind her shoulders. "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything?"

Tim nodded. "You gave me her." said Tim as he gestured over to Livvy coloring on the kitchen table. Calleigh peered over her shoulder and smiled resting her head on Tim's chest.

"We did good didn't we?"

Tim smiled. "Yeah we did."

"Daddy?" asked Livvy not looking up from her picture of Blue from Blue's clues.

"Yes baby?"

"How did you and Mommy get together?"

"Well we work together sweetheart."

"I know that." said Livvy annoyed. "I mean like did you instantally fall in love with her or did it take a while? Did you give her flowers and candy?"

"Whats with these question?" asked Tim as him and Calleigh sat down on oppostie sides of Livvy.

Livvy shrugged. "I just wanna know."

Tim smiled at Calleigh. "Well to be honest with you when I first met your mother I couldn't stand her."

"Thanks babe."

"Well you know I couldn't so its not like I'm lying."

"True."

"Why did you hate mommy?"

"Well sweetie...-"

FLASHBACK---

"I'll only be gone a few weeks Speed."

Tim sighed. "Megan...your husband was killed. You'll be gone more then a few weeks."

Megan sighed and sat down at her desk. "You'll like my replacement. His names Horatio."

"Yeah yeah I know I know. From bomb squad...he's some type of hero or something...I get it. When I came to CSI you took me in, taught me the ropes. Not him."

Megan sighed. "Speedle it'll be fine. Besides he's bringing a girl with him her names Calleigh Duquesne. She's nice."

Tim rolled his eyes. "There all nice Megan...and then just when they have you they pull off that pretty mask to reveal the green ugly monster."

PRESENT---

"The green ugly monster?" asked Calleigh.

"Shh...I'm telling a story."

"Alright..."

FLASHBACK---

"Hi i'm Calleigh Duquesne."

Tim put his pen down and looked at her outstretched hand. "Tim Speedle...trace."

Calleigh nodded. "Its a shame about Megan...I'm sorry about her husband."

"Yeah...they were really in love."

Calleigh nodded. "That's one reason why I don't want to get married."

"Why's that?" asked Tim full attention back on his paper work.

"Because they could die. And I don't think I could handle that."

"Well I hate to brake it to you Brittnay but uh...everyone dies."

Calleigh glared at the man. "The names Calleigh...not Brittany."

"My mistake."

Calleigh could feel her anger rising and she had only meet this man a few minutes ago. "Listen I have to get to ballistics now do you think you can take a second out of your time and tell me were that is?"

Tim sighed. "Down the hall...get into the elevator to the 3rd floor, when you come out of it make a left, get to the end of the hall and then make a right, third door on the left."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Calleigh hated this man but she couldn't seem to look away from him and to be honest neither could Tim.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and Tim could have sworn he heared her mutter Yankee before she left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she dropped her keys in the parking lot. She was halfway to her car when she heared giggling.

"Timmy...stop it."

Calleigh rolled her eyes at the site.

"I can't...your to beautiful."

Calleigh saw the women laugh once again and pull him closer. Calleigh unlocked her door, "You know why don't you guys get a room."

Tim stopped kissing the women's neck. "You know that's not a bad idea. Come on Pam...let's go."

Calleigh watched in disgust as the two could barely keep their hands off eachother.

PRESENT---

Calleigh made a noise in disgust. "Pam."

"Pam was a nice women Calleigh."

"Tim please she was a cheap fluzzy."

"What's a fluzzy?"

Calleigh sighed. "Nevermind honey...go on with your story...Timmy."

FLASHBACK---

"Why not just sand it all down."

"I dunno maybe its a guy thing?"

"What they can add on or cover up but they won't mess with the chassie's?"

Tim sighed. "Calleigh...your scaring me."

Calleigh smiled lightly. "The hall was built in 1972."

"Do you wanna do this?" Calleigh shook her head.

"It's a guy thing. Its just...Megan wanted it ten minutes ago." Tim looked at her and sighed as she left the room. Eric came in a few minutes later.

"What's with you?"

"Calleigh is what's wrong with me."

Eric laughed. "She still getting on your nerves."

"Yeah you could say that."

Eric laughed again. "Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with."

"Why would I ask her out?"

"Because you like her."

"I don't like her."

"Sure you don't."

"Besides even if I did I have a girlfriend."

"Right...Pam."'

"Whats wrong with Pam?"

"Nothing's wrong with Pam. She's a very pretty women."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's just...not your type."

Tim glared at his friend as he through up his hands in defeat and walked out of the room. Maybe he was right. Maybe Pam wasn't his type. But was Calleigh? Only time would tell.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

FLASHBACK---

Tim walked down the halls to here arguing. "John...stop...I told you not in the lab."

"Well when there be time Calleigh? Your always here. With them."

Tim could see Calleigh glaring at the man. "I'm sorry if my job hurts your sex life John. But I happen to love my job. Its more to me then just an arrest jacket. So if you don't mind I have to get these to Speedle."

John chuckled. "Speedle...is there something going on with you to?"

"Excuse me? I'm dating you remember."

John shook his head and walked away. Calleigh sighed and went to walk away when she saw Tim. "Please tell me you didn't hear that?"

"Alright...then I won't."

Calleigh sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey we all have our problems."

Calleigh smiled. "Oh here...this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Some substance Alexx found on the vic's shoe."

"Alright...I'll get to right now."

Calleigh smiled. Tim wished she wouldn't have. He admitted it he hated her when she first came to the lab but now...now he couldn't get enough of her. And when she smiled like that it killed him. "TIm..."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were going to trace?"

"I was...I am...if you need me just give me a page."

Calleigh nodded. "You got it." Tim took a deep breath as she walked past him. Tim didn't know it but Calleigh was smiling.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim groaned as his cell phone went off. "Hello."

"Hey man."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Delko its one in the morning. What do you want?"

"You wanna go out."

"Delko...like I said its one in the morning."

"I know and like i said you wanna go out? There's this new club...Descent."

Tim rolled his eyes once again. His best friend may have been a party animal but he wasn't. He hated clubs...the music was always bad, the people were rude and everywhere you looked was someone either making out or having sex in some corner. He loved Miami but you just couldn't get away from all the hormones.

"Yeah alright give me...20."

"Alright i'll pick you up."

"Ok." Tim sighed and got out of bed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smirked as he saw Delko making out with some girl. "Classic Delko."

"What?" asked Maggie a girl Tim met at the bar.

"Nothing...its just...that's how he is."

Maggie nodded. "You wanna dance."

"I don't dance."

"Then why did you come?"

Tim shrugged. That was a good question. Why did he come?

S/C S/C S/C

"Oh my god Mandy she's still inside!" yelled Maggie as Tim managed to get her out of the burning building.

"Stay here! I'm going back in."

Tim sighed. He didn't want to go back in but his best friend was still in there. So was countless other soon to be victims.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sat at the edge of a gurnee while a medic treated his cut on his arm. Tim looked over as he saw a car door slam. He sighed as he saw Calleigh get out of it. She walked up to him slowly but didn't speak until the medic left.

"You ok?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...just remind me not to go clubing with Delko again."

Calleigh smiled and placed her arm on his shoulder. "I'm really glad your ok."

Tim found himself smiling. Which was weird because it was something he never did. "Thanks."

Calleigh nodded. "So I guess we should get in there."

Tim nodded. "Yeah...hey Calleigh?"

"Yeah..."

Tim sighed. "Nevermind."

Calleigh nodded and started to walk over to the once 'hot spot' of Miami.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Speedle you got a girl?"

Tim glared at Hollis. "No...hows the wife."

"Alright point taken." Tim smiled slightly but then noticed the 'accident'. Before Tim could even blink shots began to hit the windshield. He opened the door and got out using the door as a shield. He pulled out his gun aiming it through the window. Tim looked back into the truck noticing Hollis lying on the seat. Tim grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down onto the pavement. Tim noticed a man dressed him black aim a gun at him. Tim did the same. The only difference being nothing came out of his gun. Tim couldn't hear or feel anything as the bullet made contact with his vest. He looked down at his chest and saw the blood. And he couldn't really tell if it was his or someone elses.

"Speed! Speed."

"My chest...my chest."

"I know...let me see...alright...its ok kevlar got it! Kevlar got it man your gonna be ok."

"My chest."

"I know! Just hang in there partner. RESCUE! GET ME RESCUE RIGHT NOW! Speed!"

"H...can't breathe."

"Its ok your gonna be ok. The kevlar caught it. Just breath..breath easy keep breathing if you can."

'If I can? Thats real comforting H.' Thought Tim to himself. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Calleigh off his mind. Her smile. Her hair. Her laugh. Those bright green eyes. Everything about her. He just wanted to tell her that he...that he loved her.

"H..."

"I'm right here Speed."

Tim took a few deep breaths. "Hollis?"

Horatio looked to his right. "He didn't make it."

Tim closed his eyes as he heared the sirens of an ambulance. "Speed look at me...it wasn't your fault."

Tim nodded through the pain he still felt in his chest. If this was what it was like to get a bullet in kevlar he hated to know what it was like to actually get shot in the chest.

PRESENT---

Tim saw Calleigh look at the floor. "You were shot Daddy?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"Well...a little...yeah."

"Have you been shot more then once?"

Tim sighed and looked at Calleigh who's eyes were watering. "Yeah baby I was. When you were real little."

"Did you almost die?"

Calleigh put a hand over her mouth. "Mommy?" asked a confused Livvy as she watched her mother walk out of the kitchen. "Daddy what's wrong with mommy?"

"She just doesn't like to talk about that."

Livvy nodded. "Daddy will you finish telling your story?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah..but first let me go check on mommy ok?" Livvy nodded. "Ok you just finish coloring Blue ok?" Livvy nodded once again. "OK...I'll be right back."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim watched Calleigh lean against the railing of the back porch. "You ok?"

Calleigh smiled lightly. "I'm fine."

Tim sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm fine...i'm right here." mummbled Tim into her neck.

"I know that. Its just...I dunno."

Tim smiled lightly and kissed her temple. "Its in the past."

"I know that...but memories last a lifetime."

Tim sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Let's go eat dinner ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "Ok."

TBC...Ok I know I know Tinder Box came before Dispo Dady but being me didn't remember that until I was like typing up the last few sentences and being me am to lazy to go back and fix it. lol. So yeah...please review.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So...how did you guys actually get together?" asked Livvy with a mouthful of salad.

"Livvy don't talk with your mouthful." said Calleigh as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Sorry." muttered Livvy. "Soo...Daddy how'd you win over Mommy?"

Tim took Calleigh's hand in his and continued.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Patrol found this outside a dumpster."

Calleigh nodded as she took the box from Tim. Their fingers lightly touched and Calleigh felt the instant connection. Judging by Tim's uneasy look he did to.

"So this is the gun registered to Melanie Hines?"

"Yup that's it."

"What?"

"Oh nothing...its just the bronze goddess is getting on my nerves."

Calleigh smiled. "All women get on your nerves."

"Not...all women."

Calleigh stopped smiling and looked at Tim. "Tim...look I."

"Its ok Calleigh. Don't worry about it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Apparently not."

"What?"

"The prosecutor thinks its a wobblery doesn't wanna file charges against Melanie Hines."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Calleigh shook her head. "That's why I came back here to retest the evidence to see if I've miss calculated...which I haven't."

"So she just walks?"

"I'm afraid so...she walks."

Tim sighed and left room before he knew it he was hearing his name. "Tim...hey Tim wait up."

"What?"

"You wanna go get somthing to eat."

"I'm not really hungry."

Calleigh sighed. "Well I am...come keep me company." Tim sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright...were do you wannna go?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Whoa there..." said Tim as he helped a tipsie Calleigh into her condo.

"I...had a very nice time Mr. Speedle."

Tim smiled and went to move Calleigh onto the coach but didn't see the high heel in the middle of the floor. "Whoa..." said Tim as he collided with Calleigh on the coach. Calleigh smiled at the postion and ran her hands through his hair.

"Tim..."

"What..."

"I love you."

"Your drunk Cal."

Calleigh laughed and placed her arms around his neck. "Come on Timmy...let's not play around anymore."

"Calleigh look...I...I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't just kiss me."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim Speedle...just kiss me will you."

Tim nodded and went in for kill...so to speak.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Cal come on were going to be late for work."

"Just a second."

"Calleigh come on you've been in the bathroom forever a half hour..."

"I said just a second ok."

"Alright...alright...but if H fires us its your ass."

Calleigh glared at him as she opened the door. "Alright Yankee let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So tonight's the night?"

Tim shook his head at his best friend. "Yes Delko...I told you this 3 weeks ago...yesterday...this morning...and at lunch. I'm proposing to Calleigh tonight."

Eric laughed. "I just can't see you getting married-"

"Thanks man. Nice to know you have my back."

"No prob...and to Calleigh." Tim rolled his eyes. "I mean Calleigh she's...she's a babe..and you...your just."

"Delko...if you wanna live to ask Valera out you won't finish that sentence."

Eric nodded. "Right. Ok well...call me...so you know I can come and pick up the pieces."

Tim glared at him just as Calleigh came in. "Hello boys."

"Hey Cal."

Calleigh smiled at Eric and kissed Tim's cheek as she went for her own locker. "So what's on tonight's agenda Yankee?"

"I was thinking eating in tonight." Eric laughed and Tim elbowed him. "Delko...don't you have to go and flirt with Maxine now."

Eric nodded. "Alright...alright i'll ask her out already good lord man leave me alone."

Calleigh shook her head. "So you wanna eat in?"

Tim nodded. "If that's ok?"

"No its fine. Actually I need to tell you something tonight."

"Alright so should we get this evening started?"

"Let's."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim saw tears forming at the corner of Calleigh's eyes as he stood on one knee. "Cal...look if you could answer me that'd be great because my knees are really killing me."

Calleigh smiled and looked at him. "I...I don't even know what to say."

"Well you could say yes."

Calleigh smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Yes."

Tim smiled and kissed her deeply. Tim placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into his lap. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't think that's really important right now."

"Anything you have to say is important."

Tim watched as she hesitated. "Cal...are you ok?"

"Oh no i'm fine..its just..." Calleigh sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Tim starred at her. "Your what?"

"I'm pregnant." Calleigh watched as Tim starred at her. "Tim...you ok?"

"You're pregnant?" Calleigh nodded. "I'm gonna be a Daddy?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile on her face. "You ok with this?"

"Yeah...I'm...i'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Tim stroked Calleigh's cheek lightly. "I'm fine."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was walking down the halls of CSI when he heared Calleigh talking to Hagen.

"He's just trying to pull himself out of the bottle."

"HEY! What are you more concerned with the evidence or your arrest jacket?"

John went to say something when Tim walked in. "Everything ok here?"

Calleigh turned her head and John sighed. "Everything's fine." Tim nodded and John went for the door but Tim blocked him from leaving. John sighed and Tim moved out of the way.

"You ok?"

"You know it."

Tim grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his. "What did I ever see in that man?"

"I'm not the right person to ask that question."

Calleigh sighed and wrapped her arms around Speed's neck. "I love you...you know that?"

Tim nodded. "I know that. How you feeling?"

"Oh...I'm great...being assigned to filing case files is my dream job."

Tim laughed. Calleigh was meant to be in ballistics. And even these last few months of her pregnancy was to long to be out of the firing range.

"Hey just be glad H didn't make you stay home."

"Well I figured that would be your job." Calleigh sighed and placed her hands on her belly. "COME OUT OF ME ALREADY!"

Tim laughed. "You think it heared you?"

"That's not funny."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER UM...5 I THINK! LOL.

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews guys they really mean alot to me. Thanks again! Ok yeah um...Calleigh gets kinda pissed in this chapter. So umm...beware of language. And randomwritting...oh man your going to hate me. Ok um...I lied...Timmy likes to go back to the store...and I think you know what i'm talking about.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim woke up to screaming. "TIM...TIM...GET YOUR YANKEE ASS UP AND HELP ME."

Tim blinked a few times and saw Calleigh gripping onto the side of the nightstand.

"Baby what's a matter?"

"I'm in labor you compass ass whole!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID I'M IN LABOR YOU COMPASS...OW OW OW OW OW!"

Tim jumped up and was at Calleigh's side in an instant. "Ok...um...deep breaths." Calleigh grabbed a hold of Tim's hand and squezzed it as hard as she could and gave him the death stare. "OK sit right here. And um...i'll call the doctor."

Calleigh nodded. "Wait...wait...don't leave me."

"Cal...I have to get dressed..."

"Oh my momma was right all men are good for are leaving!" yelled Calleigh threw a contraction.

'Great' Tim thought. Mood swings this was all he needed. "Cal...look at me. I'm not leaving you. Ok. I'm just going to call the doctor. Ok...then i'm going to put my jeans on, grab your bag and get you into the car. Is that ok?"

Calleigh nodded and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you."

Tim smiled. "I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim squinted as Calleigh screamed. "GET IT OUT OF ME!"

"We will Cal. I just need you to push."

"I can't! It hurts."

"Calleigh...honey...you have to do this."

"I can't."

"Calleigh Marie Speedle...you have to."

Calleigh took a deep breath and nodded. "OK on 3...1...2..3...PUSH!"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"If you ever wanna come buy for like coffee?"

Tim nodded. "Sara your a nice girl."

"But i'm not exactly the kind of girl to...bring home to mom."

"The thing is Sara...i'm married."

Sara nodded. "If you weren't...would you go out with me?"

Tim sighed. "I'm happily married Sara."

Sara nodded again. "Alright...I get your point. It was nice to meet you Tim."

Tim nodded and watched Sara get into the elevator. He looked over and saw Calleigh. "Hey."

Calleigh smiled. "Hey.."

Tim looked down into the carseat. "Hi there Livvy...how's Daddy's little girl?"

Livvy cooed softly causing Tim's heart to do flip flops. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh just a girl from the Ashely Anders case."

Calleigh nodded. "I heared about that on the news. How's it going?"

"We wrapped it up. Turns out it was a porn creep..love sick fan or something..."

Calleigh nodded. "So are you free to go home?"

Tim went to go nod but was cut off by his pager chirrping to life. "Well..I would be but...duty calls."

Calleigh nodded. Tim frowned he'd been spending all of his time at the lab lately. "I"m sorry baby."

Calleigh shook her head. "Its ok...go...I should get her down for a nap anyways."

"I"ll see you later?"

"You got it Yankee."

PRESENT---

"Oh please!" said Calleigh.

"What's a matter mommy?"

"Ms. If you ever wanna come by for like coffee my but. It's more like if you wanna come over to my place I can set the video camera over in the corner and then later i'll make them intp dvd's and sell them and -"

"Calleigh...she's five. She doesn't need to hear that."

"Right...continue."

FLASHBACK----

Tim walked down the halls of csi with Calleigh hand in hand. "Hey Cal..looking great as always." said Tyler.

"Thanks stringbean."

Tyler smiled and went back into his domain. "Its good to have you back Cal. The lab wasn't the same without you."

"Awww..." said Calleigh as she pinched Tim's chipmunck cheeks. "Your just saying that because your sleeping with me."

"Cute...Cal...real mature."

Calleigh smiled. "Well I learn from the best."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Cars are seriously a bad investment."

"Your just saying that because Calleigh's trying to get you to sell your Ducati and by a minivan."

Tim glared at Horatio. "She ganging up on you to."

"Mmmhmmm..."

Tim sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Horatio smirked at his csi and followed him inside.

S/C S/C S/C

'Wtf!' thought Tim to himself as the gun clicked over and over. Tim looked over at the men firing at him and Horatio. But before he could say anything he was on the ground. 'Shit...fuck this hurts...damn it Speedle.'

"Speed."

'H...'

"Speed...this is CSI CAINE I GOT A MAN DOWN SHOTS FIRED! Speed..."

"I can't feel anything..."

"I know I know I understand...you just keep breathin ok partner."

"H..."

"Hey...its ok man i'm right here...ok i'm not going anywhere."

"Calleigh..." 'Oh no...blood's coming out of my mouth...shit...Livvy.' "Tell Calleigh..."

"Hey Speed...look at me you look at me...alright...listen...you can tell her your self. You understand me. You can tell her yourself."

Tim shook his head. 'I'm not going to make it.' thought Tim to himself. "Horat-"

"Speed..." Tim felt Horatio's grip get tighter around the back of his neck but he felt himself getting weaker.

"I'm sorry...I can't fight it."

"Speed yes you can. You hear me yes you can."

Speed looked to his left to try and take his eyes off the pain he saw in Horatio's face when he looked back he couldn't help the tears that formed in his own eyes. Not being able to see his daughter again. She wouldn't even remember him. She was only a few months old. Not being able to kiss his wife. Be the first one called to a scene. Laugh with Delko anymore. Beat Alexx to the punch before she could say cause of death. His mind was lost in thoughts as he felt his eyes close.

PRESENT--

"No...Daddy!"

Tim held onto Livvy tightly. "Its ok sweetheart."

"What did it feel like?"

"To get shot?"

Tim sighed and looked at Calleigh. "Well...it felt like...you know when you first started to ride your bike and you hurt your knee?" Livvy nodded. "That's what it felt like."

"I'm sorry Daddy...that had to hurt?"

Tim smiled at Livvy teary eyed. "It did hurt baby. It hurt alot."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Spoilers for 10-7 but I changed it up a bit.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER! S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim leaned against the door frame and watched Calleigh as she took the bed down. "You going to stand there or are you going to help me Yankee?"

Tim smiled. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Well i've been calling you that for almost 7 years. Live with it."

Tim smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you to...Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a green ugly monster am I?"

Tim laughed. "No..."

"Good. I love you."

"You just told me that."

"I know that...but I want to make sure that you know it."

Tim smiled and brushed Calleigh's hair out of her face. "It still bothers you doesn't it?"

Calleigh sighed and nodded. "Tim...everyday I go out onto that field I feel like its going to happen again."

"Its not."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. Calleigh i've been to countless scenes since then and nothing's happened to me."

"I know that. But its just that I-"

"Shh..." said Tim as he put a finger to her lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Calleigh sighed. "Did you tuck Livvy in?" Tim nodded. "Did you read her Green Eggs and Ham?"

"Yes...I gave her a drink of water, put the blanket Alexx bought for her on her, and gave her the stuffed monkey Eric got her for her 1st birthday. Cal you act like I haven't put our girl to bed before."

Calleigh smiled sheepishly. "Well...I just...sorry."

"Let's get to bed." Calleigh nodded and crawled in next to him.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER NO MATTER WHAT THE SHOW SAYS S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh come on Daddy I wanna hear more of the story."

"Sorry princess but mommy and daddy have to go to a scene. You've got to go to Aunt Val's house."

"Aunt Val's house?" asked Livvy with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew you'd like that." said Tim as he closed the suv's door and got in himself.

"Alright dad...I forgive you this time because its Aunt Val...but as soon as you come home I wanna hear more."

"Yes ma'am." said Tim as he gave Livvy a salute through the mirror.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER NO MATTER WHAT THE SHOW SAYS S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on daddy...tell me more."

"Livvy...daddy just got done digging through trash all day and mommy didn't help at all."

'HEY!" yelled Calleigh defensively. "You know I don't like ants...there sneaky and they're mobile and-"

"Even if they get on you you can't get them off...yadda yadda yadda I know Cal."

"Please Daddy...?"

"Liv can Daddy take a shower first...please?"

"No! Now."

Tim sighed. "Fine...where were we?"

"Uncle Horatio was yelling your name."

"Oh...right...well sweetie...I'm afraid I don't remember to much of that situation...I just remember waking up."

FLASHBACK--

Tim heared sniffles and a strong hand holding his. But he liked to sleep. He didn't want to wake up but some nagging noise was driving him crazy. Some constant beeping, he wanted it to stop. Tim twitched his head to try and get the noise to go away but it wouldn't.

_Tim...honey please you gotta wake up...Livvy needs you...I need you._

Tim's hand twitched this time. The coldness of the other hand was driving him crazy. He wanted it to go away.

_Come on Yankee...please wake up._

Yankee? Calleigh called him Yankee when she was mad at him or to annoy him. Calleigh? Livvy? Damn it Speedle wake up. Tim continued to hear sobs and he wanted them to stop. The person who was crying sounded so sad. But who was it?

_Timmy please...baby wake up...I need you. _Tim heared a frustrated sigh and a tight squeeze on his hand and almost as fast as a blot of lighting he was awake.

"Tim..." Tim blinked a few times. But when he finally opened his eyes he saw the tear streakin face of one Calleigh Speedle.

"Ca-"

"Shh...baby you have a tube down your throat don't try to talk ok. I'm gonna go get your doctor." Tim nodded slightly and watched as Calleigh walk out the door. Why was he lying here? He couldn't remember.

S/C S/C S/C

"Ok, Mr. Speedle your free to go. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one...will I remember what happened?"

"Well...its hard to say. Its psychological really. What you went through was tramatic so your mind is pushing it into your sub conscious..so you might remember...today tomorrow...next week...years...who knows..that's up to you."

Tim nodded and looked at the door as a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair. "Here's your ride Mr. Speedle."

"I don't need that."

The nurse sighed. "Were really going to miss you here." she replied sarcastically.

"I'll miss you to Emily." The nurse smiled and laughed.

"You ready Yankee?"

"As i'll ever be."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh i'm capable of getting a soda."

"I know that...I just...sorry."

"Your just crowding me...alright I'm not a crippled. I can do things myself."

Calleigh starred at him. "I don't think your a cripple Tim. Your my husband and I love you. Ok you were shot in the heart and you were in a coma for 3 months ok so i'm sorry if I wanna help you right now!"

Tim sighed and was going to say something when Livvy started to cry. "Calleigh-"

"I have to go feed her."

Tim sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Nice work Speedle...when are you going to learn to clean the stupid thing."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh no." said Eric as he walked down the hall. "Not you..."

"Yes Delko...me."

"This lab was alot more smooth running with out you." Tim eyed him. "What am I talking about it was total hell. I couldn't get my trace proccesed. H was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. I don't think i've ever seen Alexx leave the morgue, Calleigh didn't leave ballistics...and me well we won't talk about me. I hate to say this but uh...your the glue that holds us all together man."

"Thanks that's comforting...I guess."

"Welcome back man."

Tim smiled slightly. "Hey listen Cal left before I did this morning...do you know where she is?"

"Do you even need to ask that question?"

"Right...ballistics..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed and knocked on the door. "Just leave it on the bench I'll sign for it later."

"Calleigh..."

Tim watched as she turned around quickly. "Tim...hey..."

"You left with out me this morining."

"I know...sorry...I really wanted to get this case finished."

Tim nodded and walked up to her. "Calleigh..."

"Can you hand me the .45 in the vault please." Tim sighed and came back a few seconds later.

"Here you go..."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome...Cal...look-"

"I really need to get this finished Tim."

"We need to talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

Tim sighed and was about to say something when John Hagen walked in. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." said Calleigh quickly. "Can I help you?"

John looked at Tim. "Well...I better get down to trace and make sure that Belmontes and Peters hasn't messed with my CD Player..excuse me."

Tim eyed John as he left the room. He had an uneasy feeling all of a sudden and he didn't know why. When he was about half way down the hall he heared a gunshot. Which wasn't unlikely considering it was the ballistics lab but Calleigh was talking to John why would she be firing guns right now.

"CALLEIGH!" yelled Tim. "CALLEIGH!" Tim ran into the lab and found Hagen on the floor. Tim looked from Hagen to Calleigh.

"Calleigh..."

"He...he just wanted coffee."

Tim closed his eyes and walked over to her. Calleigh managed to tear her eyes away from Hagen and fall into Tim's arms.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry."

"Shh...sweetheart...it wasn't your fault."

Horatio walked in a few minutes later. "Speed..."

"I dunno what happend." Horatio nodded and flipped open his cell phone.

TBC...The next chapter will be part Tim's story and then the start of Calleigh's story.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you very much for all my reviews. They are truly what keeps me writting.

**Dybdahl- I just wanted to say thank you for reading the miami stories. And yes Tim is a cutie. With his...his..stubbly wubbly and his chipmunck cheeks and his dress shirts and his jeans and...you know what...i'm going to stop talking now.**

**Anywho...on with the show!**

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Tim stopped for a minute and looked at Calleigh to make sure that she was ok. Calleigh looked at the floor and then at Livvy. "Go on..."

Tim nodded and continued.

FLASHBACK-----

"You sure your ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "All he wanted was to go get coffee. I went to go put the evidence away and he shot himself."

"I know...it wasn't your fault."

Tim watched as Calleigh let out a shaky sigh. "I just want to go home. To you and Livvy."

Tim nodded. "Ok...let's go."

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

"Good morning."

Calleigh smiled. "Good morning..."

"Last night was great as always."

Calleigh smiled sheepishly. "I uh...didn't think we were going to make it home."

"Well hey i'm always up for a little fun in the lab."

"Tim..."

"Well..."

Calleigh laughed and kissed Tim on the cheek. "I"m going to go make breakfast...what do you want?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

Calleigh shook her head. "You know you'd eat those everyday if I let you."

Tim smiled. "Well I can't help it...I love pancakes."

Calleigh smiled. "You go pick up Livvy from Eric and Val's and I'll make breakfast."

"Well I don't see why they can't bring her here...I mean they do live a whole what...5 houses down. I swear that guy follows me everywhere."

"Honey...your his best friend...he loves you."

"Yeah but...-"

"Admit it Tim...you love him to."

"Were guys Cal...we don't love eachother."

"You know what I mean."

Tim sighed. "Alright fine...he's my best friend and if anything were to ever happen to him I'd cry my eyes. Happy?"

Calleigh eyed him. "I didn't ask for you to be sarcastic."

PRESENT----

"That's it?" asked Livvy with the famous Speedle expression on her face.

"Yup that's it."

"No its not." started Calleigh. "Tim you left out everything...the flowers...the whooing-"

"The whooing?"

"Yes Tim the whooing."

"Mommy tell your side."

"Ok..." said Calleigh as she picked Livvy up and sat her on her lap. "Let's see were do we start?"

FLASHBACK---

Calleigh walked into the crime lab. "Wow! This place is huge."

"Can I help you?" asked the recptionist at the front desk.

"Yes hi i'm uh...Calleigh Duquesne..CSI...I got transfered here."

"Who's your suprivisior?"

"Horatio Caine..."

"Ok...take the elevator up to more floors. When you come out of it make a left, then a right, go down the hall and you'll see a sign the says trace lab. Once you get in there make a left the stairs to your left will lead to his office."

"Thank you very much."

"Sure."

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh was coming out of Horatio's office when she saw a scruffy but very handsome man sitting at one of the lab tables.

"Hi...I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

"Tim Speedle...trace."

"Its very nice to meet you."

"Yeah...same here."

Calleigh watched the man as he quickly went back to work. "It's a shame about Megan...her husband...from what I hear they were really in love."

"Yeah...they were."

"That's one reason why I don't want to get married."

"Why's that?"

"Because they could die. And I don't think I could handle that."

"Well...I got news for your Brittany everyone dies."

Calleigh starred at this Tim Speedle with disgust. "Mine name's Calleigh."

"Sorry...my mistake."

"You know what...your an ass. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well i'm busy..."

Calleigh smiled through gritted teeth and headed for the door. "Yankee!"

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh had only been working there a few months and she loved it. Everybody was great. Well almost everybody. That Tim Speedle just realyl got under her skin. If he wasn't making some sarcastic comment he was lauging it up with Delko. Don't get Calleigh wrong Eric was a very nice man. It just made her wonder why he wouldbe friends with the likes of Tim Speedle.

Calleigh sighed as she came out of her VW. 'Great' thougth Calleigh to herself as she saw who she was working with. Calleigh put on a fake smile and walked over to Tim "Tim...hey."

"Hey Calleigh.."

"So do you know what we got?"

Tim shook his head. "No...Alexx isn't here yet. But by the looks of it. Our girl was strangled, beaten and this isn't our primary crime scene."

"How can you tell?"

"She has double livity."

"So were ever she was killed she was lying there for awhile and then picked up and dumped here."

Tim nodded. Calleigh watched as she saw Tim look at the victim with sadness in his eyes. "How old would you say she is?"

Calleigh tore her eyes away Tim and looked at the vic for the first time. "12..maybe 14 at the most."

Tim nodded. "When's it going to be enough?"

"You ok?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...i'm fine."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say once again thanks for all the reviews. I'm having alot of fun with this story.**

**Missusmesser- Thanks for reading my story. I liked your little comment about subscribing to it. That made me laugh.**

**Anywho...on with the show**

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh watched Tim carefully as he went on with his work in the trace lab. The Carver case was really getting to him. She understood they all had cases that got to them but this case really seemed to get to him. Calleigh walked up to him quietly and removed his headphones. "Hey."

Tim jumped slightly. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I uh...haven't gotten anything on that substance yet. Its still running through the spec."

"That's ok take your time."

Calleigh watched as Tim nodded and picked his pen up again. Calleigh reached over and placed her hand over his. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Tim..."

Tim let out a slow sigh and sat down on one of the stools. "I just...i get a little to close to the kids cases. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I understand. Listen you uh...you want to get a bite to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well how about a drink then?"

"You very persitent aren't you?"

Calleigh smiled. "I'm just concerened."

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh smiled as she walked into the break room. "Morning guys...Tim."

"Hey Cal." Calleigh smiled as she went for a cup of coffee.

"You know you shouldn't drink that stuff it'll rot your stomach out."

"I'll take my chances."

Tim shrugged. "Alright...its your funeral."

Eric smiled lightly. "Well...excuse me I uh... have evidence to get back to."

Calleigh watched from the island in the middle of the break room as Tim flipped through his newspaper. "You know you should try taking a picture it'll last longer."

Calleigh snapped out of her daze. "Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"I don't know its in my DNA."

Calleigh shook her head and left the room.

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh smiled lightly as she came out of the elevator. "John...hey."

"Hey Calleigh...i've been looking for you."

"You have? What's up?"

"I uh..."

"John Hagen..lost for words...I think this is a first."

"Well it only happens when I'm around a beautiful women."

Calleigh smiled and leaned in to kiss John when she opened her eyes and saw Tim standing ackwardly in the corner. "Tim...hey!"

Tim nodded to Hagen. "Patrol found the gun...I thought you might like to have it."

"Yeah...thanks."

Tim looked at Hagen and then left. "He hates me."

"John don't flatter yourself...he hates everybody. I'll call you later."

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

"Hey..."

Tim looked up from his microscope. "Hey."

"Listen I have a crazy idea."

Tim sighed and looked up from his microscope. "What's that?"

"Let's have dinner."

"And that's crazy...how?"

"I dunno...let's just drop this case for once and go have dinner."

"Have you been sniffing cocaine again?"

Calleigh eyed him. "That wasn't my fault."

"I know that...I just like to tormuent you with it."

"Thanks."

"No prob...just give me a minute."

"Sure...I'll wait for you outside."

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

"Cal don't you think you've had to many cosmos tonight?"

"Me...to much..never."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Come on i'm taking you home."

"Tim Speedle you are a party popper you know that?"

"Yeah life's full of let downs...come on." Calleigh went into a fit of giggles as she tripped over her own two feet.

Calleigh could have sworn she heared Tim mutter. "This is going to be a long night."

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks for uh...bringing me home." said Calleigh as Tim laid her on her bed.

"Not a problem."

Calleigh smiled and grabbed Tim's hand. "Tim..."

"I should go Calleigh."

"Stay with me."

"Cal...that's not a good idea."

"Oh...conflict of interest."

"No...I could careless of conflict of interest...its because your with Hagen and i'm with Pam and not to mention the fact that your drunk."

Calleigh sighed. "Alright fine...but don't let the door hit you on the way out."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey there guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been really crazy lately. I think I overdossed on Speed or something. Actually its more like an overdose of homework. But anywho...I may have stopped watching Miami but I will never give up on talleigh! Never...you hear me Donahue never!**

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh sighed and she dropped the million case files she was holding in the hallway. She looked up at the celing and then bent down to pick them up. Calleigh stopped gathering the files when she heared arguing.

"You can't keep coming by here. This is a place of work."

"What are you saying Timmy?"

"What i'm saying Pam is that you need to stop being so clingy. Ok, if Horatio were to find out that you've been here all the time...I could lose my job. And I love my job."

"More then me?"

Calleigh could hear Tim's unmistakable sigh. "Yeah Pam more then you. Alright so you can take your purse, your overly tanned body, your high hells, and get the hell out of here. Lose my name and lose my number I don't wanna see you again."

"Your an ass Speedle."

"Awww...Pam...thanks for noticing...now get out!"

Calleigh couldn't see what was happening but she could tell Pam was glaring at the man. Calleigh smiled slightly to herself and went back to picking up the papers.

"You can stop smiling."

Calleigh's face dropped as she heared his voice. "Tim..."

"So I take it you heared that?"

"Bits and pieces." started Calleigh. "I didn't mean to..I...I...i'm sorry."

Tim shrugged and went to go help Calleigh pick up the papers. "Its ok. It was over before it began anyway."

Calleigh nodded and stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me...I have some criminals to find."

TIm nodded. "See ya around." Calleigh smiled and walked away. Was she happy that Tim and Pam weren't dating anymore?

**TALLEIGH FOREVER**

Calleigh was coming out of the ballistics lab when she peered down the hallway and saw that the trace lab was still on. Calleigh smiled knowing exactly who it was in there. She didn't know what it was but whenever she was around Tim Speedle lately her stomach turned like crazy and her pulse went sky high. Calleigh took a deep breath and walked down to trace. She opened the door quietly and leaned against the frame watching him work. Tim pushed his chair back and went to go load the samples into the mass spec. Calleigh watched as he tried to rub his left shoulder. She frowned and walked over to him.

"Can I help you with that?"

TIm turned around. "Oh no its fine."

"Tim...a suspect pushed you off his balcony.. Your lucky you didn't brake anything."

Tim sighed and Calleigh put her hands on his shoulders and started massging them. "Does that feel any better?"

Tim nodded as he propped his elbows up on the table and put his head in his hands. "Lower...right...there."

"There."

"Yeah."

Calleigh smiled at herself but continued. "Calleigh..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...nevermind."

"Go ahead ask me."

"No its ok." said Tim as he stood up quickly. Calleigh watched as Tim suddenly got very uncomfortable in his own lab. "would you like to go out with me...tonight?"

"Like on a date?"

Tim closed his eyes. "Wait...sorry I forgot your with Hagen."

"No...actually...we broke up last week. And i'd love to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Would I have said 'And i'd love to go out with you' if I didn't mean it?"

"Alright smarty pants...i'll pick you up in about an hour?"

Calleigh nodded. "I'll see you in an hour then."

Calleigh watched as a smile came on Tim Speedle's face. Which was something very rare. Calleigh dropped her head as she began blushing like crazy. "Well...uh...bye." Calleigh smiled and walked out the door. "Well...uh...bye? What in the heck was that Calleigh Marie?" Calleigh sighed and left the lab to get ready.

TALLEIGH FOREVER

Calleigh's head was throbbing and she barely remembered Tim setting her on the couch. However she did remember trying to kiss him at the club. "Tim..."

"You know you can't hold alcohol right?"

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Kiss me..."

"What?"

"You heared me...kiss me."

"Calleigh...we can't."

"Tim...just do it. Please..."

Calleigh watched as Tim hesitated. "I don't want to screw this up."

"You want screw anything up...I promise." Calleigh watched as he hesitated once again. She sighed and pulled him to her.

PRESENT----

"What you can't end it like that mommy!"

"Well the rest of that evening you don't need to know."

"I'm five mommy, i'm not stupid."

Calleigh looked at Tim. "Hey she's your daughter." said Tim as he threw up his hands. "I'm going to go take a shower."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh placed her book on the nightstand as Tim walked in. Calleigh's smiled widened as he got closer to her. "You smell better."

"Thanks babe."

"Well I aim to please...she asleep?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"You think we should use this time wisely?"

"You read my mind."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Did you lock the front door?"

"Yes."

"Did you turn the nightlight on in the bathroom?"

"yes...Calleigh...I took care of it. Now can we get going here?"

"Always so demanding." said Calleigh playfully.

TBC...I know its short but...well homework...my mom says its important. But seriously when will I have to graph luniear equations in life after high school? lol.


	10. The End

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just not been in the writting mood lately. Anywho...here's another chapter. This story will probably be the last chapter. Just a little heads up. So again sorry for not updating...I just...really haven't felt like it.**

**FLASHBACK---**

Calleigh stood in the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. Tim and her had been dating for about 2 months. Everything was great until Calleigh skipped a period.

"Calleigh come on we'll be late for work."

"Just a mintue."

"Calleigh you've been in there for like...an hour."

"I said give me a minute alright!" said Calleigh angrily.

"Alright fine but if you lose your job don't come crying to me."

Calleigh sighed, closed her eyes and looked back at the test in her hand. She smiled slightly to herself and walked out.

**PRESENT------**

Livvy smiled. "Is that when you found out about me mommy?"

Calleigh smiled and pulled Livvy onto her lap. "Yes baby it was."

"HOw did you tell daddy?"

"Well sweetheart." Calleigh paused for a second. "I didn't really have to tell daddy."

**FLASHBACK----**

Calleigh yawned as she opened the door to her and Tim's house. Calleigh stepped back from the sudden darkness of the room. Calleigh sighed and thought to herself 'Of course he gets the day off, I work a triple, and he goes out with Eric.' Calleigh reached over to the wall and flipped the light switch on but it wouldn't work. Calleigh groaned in frustration and made her way to the hallway, were she saw tiny tea light candles scattered on the floor along with rose petals. Calleigh smiled to herself and walked down the hall.

Calleigh took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. "What's all this for?"

Tim smiled and swept Calleigh into his arms. "I love you."

Calleigh's smile faded. "Tim your not like...dying or anything are you?"

Tim shook his head. "Nope."

"Then what's with the rose petals and the candles?"

"Can't a guy show his girl how much he loves him?"

Calleigh stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "What did you do now Speedle?"

"Nothing." said Tim defensivley. Calleigh starred at him. "Calleigh...I just know that you've been working alot lately and I just...wanted to show you how much I love you."

Calleigh smiled widely. "Well mission accomplished Yankee."

"Actually there was one other thing I planned on doing tonight."

"Oh really?"

Tim nodded and walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a small box. He looked at it and then walked back over to were Calleigh stood. Tim kissed her on the cheek and then got down on one knee. Calleigh felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Calleigh, I know we haven't been together that long. But we've known eachother for what seems like forever. So I was wondering if you'd-"

"YES!"

"Calleigh your supposed to let me finish."

**PRESENT---**

"Gezz mommy way to brake the moment."

"Hey I was excited I had a defense."

Livvy rolled her eyes. "Alright finish the story."

**FLASHBACK---**

"I'm sorry." Calleigh took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Tim smirked slightly. "Calleigh Duquesne will you marry me?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yes Tim, I'll marry you."

Tim smiled and placed the diamond ring from Tiffany's on Calleigh's finger.

**PRESENT---**

**"**Tiffany's daddy? Isn't that a little expensive."

"Yes, but only the best for your mom." Tim lied ignoring the real reason why he stayed out of another particular jelwery store that was in driving distance.

"Mommy what was the wedding like?"

"It was beautiful there were Lily's and Orchids all over the place, it was on the beach, all the men were in suits and your Aunt Alexx was in a real pretty yellow dress. It was beautiful."

Livvy nodded. "Where was I?"

"Well sweetie you were right here." said Tim as he touched Calleigh's stomach.

LIvvy laughed. "Mommy there is no way I could have fit in there I mean i'm so big and that space is so tiny."

"Well its true."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Fine...on with the story."

**FLASHBACK---**

Calleigh smiled as she watched Tim laughing with Eric. "I'm so happy for you." said Alexx but Calleigh didn't hear any of it. Her eyes were to focused on Tim Speedle. Alexx cleared her throat loudly.

Calleigh's head snapped over into her direction. "Oh, hey Alexx. I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I was happy for you."

"Thank you."

"If you hurt my Timmy I'll personally have to come after you."

Calleigh smiled. "I won't hurt him, now atleast."

Alexx smiled just as a slow song came on. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go find my husband." Calleigh nodded and watched as Alexx walked over to her husband. Calleigh smiled and she felt to strong arms go around her waist.

"Mr. Speedle."

"Mrs. Speedle."

Calleigh smiled and turned around. "I love you."

"I love you to." said Tim as he switched the his glass of red wine into his other hand. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Tim took Calleigh' hand and lead her to the dance floor. As Calleigh and Tim walked to the dance floor Tim lost his balance and fell bringing Calleigh, the red wine, and Calleigh's white wedding dress with them.

"MY DRESS!"

**PRESENT--**

"That so is not the way it happend." protested Tim

"Timmy you were drunk."

"Calleigh I was drinking wine. Wine doesn't make you drunk." Calleigh glared at him. "Ok, ok fine I was drunk but I did not lose my balance. You and your friggin 6 inch heels brought you down!"

"Excuse me? I've been wearing heels since I could walk Mister. You brought us down. You tripped. And you spilt red wine all the way down my white 6,000 dollar dress!"

Livvy looked at the exchange between her parents and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Will you tuck me in?"

Tim and Calleigh nodded and helped Livvy up the stairs and into her bed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Night sweetheart."

"Night mommy, night daddy."

"Door open or closed?" asked Tim.

"Open."

"Ok night."

Calleigh sighed. "I can't believe you'd lie to our daughter. It was so your fault."

"It was not."

"Was so."

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

Tim sighed and crawled into bed next with Calleigh. "Was not." said Tim as he rested his head on his pillow.

Calleigh yawned and placed her head gently on Tim's chest. "Was so."

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUP UP!" yelled Livvy from her room down the hall.

Tim and Calleigh laughed lightly. "Was so."

"Was not."

THE END! Let me know what you think please.


End file.
